


Social Link: Maxed Out

by elegant_fleuret



Series: Trash Can Girlfriend [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, POV Second Person, Self-Indulgent, Smut, With a helping hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegant_fleuret/pseuds/elegant_fleuret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of courtship Papyrus thinks it’s time you take your relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Link: Maxed Out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, look, I just want to fuck the skeletons. Is that so wrong? Def inspired by the plethora of amazing art on tumblr, thank you for supplying material for my skele-boner and prompting me to write again. Might follow up with a second chapter, might not.  
> Update 10/9/15: Ah, so fixed a few typos (ffffffuck me and my beta-less ass) and changed this to a series work instead of multi chaps.

Four years since the monsters assimilated into the human world and you still had no idea what to do with them.  
  
Well, okay, that wasn’t entirely true. You dealt with monsters on a daily basis at your work. Spent countless night on the internet soaking in news articles about them, trying to understand them to be better at accepting them. Found out that they were a lot nicer than humans, way less vindictive and rude, generally loved life. Got violently sick when they tried to eat food made from ingredients grown in the human world but, hey, it sounded just like any other food allergy.  
  
Hell, six months ago you had starting dating a monster.  
  
A certain six-foot tall skeletal monster with an affinity for pasta. Who was currently staring at you with a faint pink blush gracing his fleshless face. Which never, ever made sense to you since had had no blood, but that was the least of your concerns at the moment, especially after he caught you so off guard. Your mouth had fallen open in a small ‘oh’. Neurons fired in your brains in rapid succession trying to register the string of words, which you understood quite easily on their own, in the sentence he had spoke them in.  
  
The permanent smile of his face faltered as the seconds of silence ticked by, his shoulder bones slumping under that ridiculous crop top he always wore on dates. Insisted that it was his ‘good luck’ shirt that had gotten him his first date ever, so why break tradition.  
  
Attempting to save face you swallowed hard before asking, “Are you sure about this?”  
  
The words were hardly out of your mouth before his hands darted forward to grasp onto your tiny fleshy ones. Maybe it was the light in his bedroom playing tricks on your eyes but were there sparkles surrounding his head?  
  
“Of course I am, human! We have already completed steps one through four in the dating manual I took from the library. Passed with flying colors! Multiple times! So, I, the Great Papyrus, got to thinking; hey, maybe there’s another step to human dating that I’ve been missing. Then I went to the human library and found that they also had a dating manual for human! And according to what I have been reading on the customary ways of human courtship and the numerous hours I spent playing human dating simulations. I think it’s time,” he intentionally paused for dramatic effect, “to max out our social link!”  
  
Library books? Dating simulations? Social link? One eyebrow on your face raised in skepticism, “Papyrus, you didn’t save over my file on Sugar Candy Girlfriend Hunter, did you?”  
  
“Of course I did! But back to the matter at hand.” Glove covered finger bones intertwined with yours as he, for once, gave you a very serious look. Which didn’t have the impact it would have if he had eyebrows to furrow or lips to frown, but you got the point.  
  
“What, exactly, do you want to do to ‘max out’ our link?” You played dumb just to let Papyrus take a little more control of the situation. If he had actually played over your save file (which he did, all the time, for every game you left around him) and maxed out one of the girl’s social links then you knew exactly what he was referring to. You just wanted to make sure he did too.  
  
A small bead of sweat appeared on his skull, an adorable shade of pink still staining cheeks. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, taking in a deep breath to ready himself. Your heart thumped hard when he opened his eyes. Tiny specks of orange flickered in those eyeless sockets. On purpose or not, you couldn’t help another part of your body thumping in pleasure.  
  
“Papyrus, I-“  
  
You were cut off mid sentence by the skeleton pressing his teeth to your lips in your own little version of a kiss you had ‘invented’ by the third date. Nothing even comparable to kissing a human. There was no reason to seductively slip your tongue in his void of a mouth, no small nips to your bottom lip. Didn’t stop you from puckering back and enjoying it.  
  
A thin line of spit clung to the side of your mouth as you pulled away. Yeah, you stayed a sloppy kisser even when you smooched a skeleton. Not like it embarrassed you or anything. If that deepened blush on Papyrus’ face wasn’t a clear indication he didn’t mind either his blunt words of appreciation were.  
  
You didn’t stop him as he let go of your hands only to bring his own up to cup your face. The suede material of his glove caressed your skin softly, smelled faintly of tomato sauce from the spaghetti dinner he had cooked for you early. Watching the Food Network channel had really improved his skills and you gave thanks to Scott Conant after every meal (“He’s always yelling at those poor human chefs to salt their water! Hmm, maybe I should do the same.”).  
  
You were almost taken aback when his thumb softly rubbed against your bottom lip. That was one of his newer moves. So was his other hand that had dropped down to your waist, fingers sneaking under the hem of your shirt, hesitantly pressing into the soft skin of your stomach. Only recently had he gotten up to the courage to paw at you when you were alone. It was automatic response that your breathing hitched and you felt a very familiar twitching between your legs.  
  
“There are many things that I can do, cause I’m so very awesome and everything. But I can’t give you certain human things. Since I’m just a very strong and attractive monster and all. But I…” This time his pause was from disappointment at acknowledging his fault. Or so you thought until his hand suddenly left your stomach to pull a folded piece of paper out of his hidden pocket. “I’d like to give you an ‘organism’.”  
  
A silent few beats passed.  
  
“Pffbbt,” you couldn’t help but laugh and didn’t bother hiding it behind your hand. It made Papyrus’ skinless face pout. “Oh my god, do you mean ‘orgasm’?”  
  
“Maybe I do!” He fired back, caught between being embarrassed and trying to be suave. Still giggling you turned your head to plant a kiss on his palm, nuzzling it with pure affection. It seemed to give him back a little bit a confidence as his pout lessened into a smile.  
  
Papyrus’ face was against yours again, pressed hard and wanting. Both of his boney hands dropped to your waist, holding on to you delicately, as if he was just far too powerful for your little human body to handle. You murmured words of encouragement against his mouth. It worked wonders. The more you said the more forward he got, the higher his fingers traveled under your shirt, the closer he pulled you towards him. At some point he had the courage enough to take your top off and eventually your pants (after asking you for help with those darn buttons). Before you knew it he had guided you to his bed, only breaking your kiss to let you flop backwards onto the mattress.  
  
Never in your entire life so far did you think that you would be sexuality attracted to a skeleton of all things. But here you were, breathlessly laying on your back, almost naked, hands carelessly tossed above your head, looking up at your cute skeleton boyfriend standing between your legs. Beads of sweat had appeared on his skull, that shade of pink across his cheekbones becoming a permanent fixture. That silly ‘Cool Dude’ croptop he wore heaved with heavy breathing even though you knew he didn’t have to breathe without lungs and all. Didn’t have to dramatically swallow either, but he did that too. And he definitely didn’t have to grab that paper again.  
  
“You’re doing just fine, ya know.” You rubbed a knee against his hipbone in reassurance. “I’m at least a quarter way there already.”  
  
Reluctantly Papyrus lowered the paper, letting it fall out of his fingers and float to the floor. The way he looked, self conscious and really unsure what move to make next, reminded you of that time you planned a date at a bar. He had uncomfortably sat there with a full glass of coke and rum you ordered for him for two solid hours before meekly admitting to your buzzed ass that monsters couldn’t process alcohol at all. Bashfully admitted he didn’t know what to do and didn’t want to be rude, have you not ever go out with him again.  
  
You were broken out of your memory when his fingertips lightly touched your thighs.  
  
“Human, I have a confession to make.” Well, shit, this sure took a 180. His voice was sullen, deflated, as if he was admitting defeat. “I, the Great Papyrus, cannot go through with step six of the human courtship ritual. It is monsterly impossible! Not even with training could I master it. Because…” Oh, he was admitting defeat. You pursed you lips together waiting for him to finish. “Because I-I have no tongue! There! I said it!”  
  
The absurdity of his ‘confession’ almost brought your ‘turned on’ bar to zero. He was too much. The bed springs creaked as you sat up, tall enough to lean forward to plant a kiss on his covered sternum. “You don’t have lips either and you do just fine with kissing me.”  
  
A lightbulb seemed to go off in Payprus’ head. He reached up a hand to scratch at his cheek, his lower jawbone opening and closing a few times before he spoke. “Oh, well, I didn’t think of that. You sure are a problem solver, human!” That wide smile was back on his face. And were those sparkles floating round his head again too? “All those Junior Jumble puzzle I made you complete must be really paying off!”  
  
Gosh, Papyrus could be so humble.  
  
Instead of calling him out you decided to agree with him. “Yes. Yes, it is. And I am eternally in your debt, oh Great One. Now, listen to your very smart girlfriend and lie on the bed with me.” You pushed yourself up until you hit the headboard of his racecar bed then ‘pat-pat’ed the empty space next to you. Papyrus hmm’ed, agreeing with your compliment, before jumping onto the bed. It jostled you a bit. For someone made out of bones he sure was heavy.  
  
Without hesitation, he snuggled close to you. This was something that had taken weeks, to get the simple action right, to perfectly angle his bones so they didn’t harshly stick into you, to you making sure to distribute your weight evenly so you didn’t crack any of his ribs. Those black voids he called eyes stared at you softly, content.  
  
“You look very beautiful, human.” You smiled, basking in the glow of his kind words. “The lumps of fat on your chest look exceptionally squishy tonight!” Anyone else and you’d punched them in the gut but Papyrus was gazing at you with such affection you let it slide.  
  
Out of the corner of your eye you saw his fingers twitch. Slowly, he reached out, closer and closer, until he very softly poked the upper part of your breast your bra didn’t cover. And kept pressing until he hit a dead end against your rib. He looked so proud of himself.  
  
The smile on your face became strained; your left eye twitching as your patience slowly waned.  
  
“Wow, okay, how about instead of doing that,” your grip on his wrist came off a bit harder than usual, “you do this.”  
  
With that you manually manipulated his hand until it cupped your breast. When he took it upon himself to give you a gentle squeeze you couldn’t stop yourself from closing your eyes, a hissed moan escaping your lips at the feeling. It had been many months since someone else’s hands touched your tits. Without thinking you bent an arm behind your back to unclasp your bra, letting gravity take it down.  
  
“Oh. My. God.” That blush had returned tenfold on Papyrus’ face, his eyes bulged out. Was that a bit of drool sliding down his jaw? A snarky comment fell silent on your lips as he moved to lay on his side so his other hand could match its companion on your breast. “It’s just like on Girlfriend Hunter! Is your pleasure meter going up?”  
  
“Ye-yeah, yeah it is.” The suede of his gloves felt so good against your exposed skin. Your body shuddered as a thumb lightly ran over your nipple. Although you would have loved a pair of lips to suckle on your breast, a tongue to press hard circles around your skin, the sensation of Papyrus’s curious hands was enough. “Don’t stop.”  
  
If you had one thing to say about Papyrus, it was that he was a good listener and did exactly what he was told. Slightly clumsy but so were all of the human guys you had been with. You were caught off guard for the umpteenth time that night when his pointer finger and thumb pinched one of your hardened nipples. Vaguely you felt the exposed bone of his femurs tangle with your leg.  
  
“Aa~aah!” You sucked in a hard breathe before letting out a small whine when the pressure stopped. It was hard to fully open your eyelids, heavy with lust, to look over at Papyrus. He watched you with intense curiosity, probably thinking he had hurt you by your outcry. “You-you’re doing great! Please don-don’t stop.”  
  
You saw that flicker of orange inside his right eyesocket before you felt it, the sheer pulsating wave of determination hitting you at the same time he pinched at both your nipples. Pleasure radiated down your stomach making a trail between your legs. Flexing the muscles of your clit just wasn’t enough for you and your own hand slide down until it landed underneath your underwear.  
  
Small circular motions against your clit, moves that you had done hundreds of times before, that same old song and dance. Only this time it was amplified the sensations of skeletal hands groping your breast and that very out of character power. And, fuck, it felt so good.  
  
A small grunt made you open your eyes again, which you didn’t remember clenching so tight. What you saw made your heart and clit thump hard. With intensity that you had only seen when he watched his cooking shows, Papyrus was staring at you. Staring at your hand circling the inner sanctum of your underwear. Studying your every twitch and moan and ripple of skin. That blush was still staining his cheeks, those odd sweat droplets formed all over his skull, his chest heaving hard.  
  
His eyes jerked up when you chuckled. Caught red handed.  
  
“You, uh, you can join in the fun. If you wa-aaah!” With lightening fast speed at your ‘ok’ he slid his hand down to join your own. Vaguely you could hear his heavy panting, he was almost as excited as you were.  
  
You let out a long, drawn out moan as Papyrus probed around. He blindly explored your folds, running over your untrimmed outer lips, dipping down to softly rub your inner ones before stopping with his finger tip poised at your entrance. His other arm shifted up, coming to rest at a bent angle behind his head, lifting it up off his pillow so he could get a better view. You pressed your cheek against his ulna, flicked your tongue out to give it a small lick.  
  
Papyrus sounded semi-concerned as his fingers ghosted to your enterance. “You’re leaking! Huh, I remember the human dating book mentioning this. Does that mean you’re ready to be penetrated?” An A+ for studying up, a D- for dirty talk.  
  
Still, you nodded your head ‘yes’. “Put your finger in me.”  
  
At your command, Papyrus slid the entire length of his middle finger in you. The pressure made you arch your back, a weak ‘oh’ sliding out from between clenched teeth. When he wiggled the digit your toes curled and vey consciously you ground your hips down against him.  
  
Papyrus was mesmerized by your fleshy body squirming under his action, your stomach rippling as he curled and uncurled his finger slowly inside you, your skin slowly flushing pink. He couldn’t exactly describe what he was poking at inside you but he liked it. Velvety but bumpy, wet and sucking his finger in, some sort of walls clenching and unclenching around him.  
  
An unfamiliar buzzing welled up in his bones and he wondered slightly, phantom pulsating from organs that weren’t there, was this how human nerves felt? Those sounds coming out of your mouth, small squeaks of pleasure, breathlessly pleading for him to continue. Was it pride expanding in his chest at how he could do this to you, making his own breathing come out hard and rough? He bent his head down, laying his forehead against your own so he could study your facial features up close. Needed to remember exactly how you looked so he would know if he was doing a good job next time.  
  
“Are you enjoying this, human?” Papyrus surprised himself with how guttural his voice came out. Surprised you too, but it only made that familiar sensation building up in the pit of your stomach increase. You moved your fingers away from your clit, only for a second before replacing the pressure with the palm of his hand. The small nub of soft flesh felt stiffened under his touch, just like the human dating manual said it would do.  
  
“Nngh! Fuu~uuck I’m clo-close!”  
  
Normally Papyrus would chide you for such dirty language but is this instant he found it so arousing. That had to be the name of the new sensation filling up every inch of his bones, like little fire ants marching over and over again, accumulating in the center of his body where human genitals would normally appear. A bead of sweat rolled down his skull. He squared his jaw in determination.  
  
Your hips bucked wildly against his hand, gyrating is hard circles. Half-hearted attempt were made to try and pull yourself up off Papyrus’ finger to manual fuck yourself but he followed your body, slamming the digit back in. He pressed against you so hard he could feel the bottom of your pelvis bone beneath your flesh.  
  
Papyrus watched in pure amazement as your body convulsed next to him. Your hips rolled without rhythm against his palm, those velvety walls inside you spasming around his digit, fluid coming from seemingly nowhere making a soft squishing sound as he continued to pump.  
  
That oh-so-familiar bursting of pleasure, radiating from your clit to your arching back, down your shaky legs to curl your toes. Your mouth went dry as pleasure burst white behind your closed eyelids. The means to an end that Papyrus was so determined to give you  
  
“I’m good, I’m good, please pull out,” you begged, tapping out against his wrist. You throbbed in a different way, your orgasm having rocked you so hard it left you sensitive and needing a break. Papyrus slowly drew his finger out, a clear line of fluid following.  
  
“Huh,” he rubbed his thumb and middle finger together, examining what had leaked out of you with keen interest. “The manual didn’t say that human females would be so gooey. Why didn’t you warn me about that so I could take off my glove?”  
  
You didn’t grant him a response. Instead you grabbed his wet hand, tugging it down to place it around your waist. Papyrus gladly shifted so that your head cradled under his chin, cheek pressed against his sternum. Holding you close, his pointed bones pressing into your soft flesh, was always a welcomed action. It felt even better without your clothes on. Your heat radiated off your body much easier without the clothing barrier, his bare bones soaking it up hungrily.  
  
“Did I succeed in giving you an orgasm, human?” He had to ask, just to be sure. His smile cracked wide when he felt your lips murmur a sleepy ‘yes’ against his chest. “Ah, of course I did! I am the Great Papyrus, after all.”  
-  
One room over the florescent glow of a computer screen illuminated the face of a small skeleton, his left eye twitching, the permanent smile on his face so badly wanting to flip over into a deep frown. Those loud human noises coming from his brother’s room has stopped. Thankfully. He turned, giving the adjoining wall a hard glare.  
  
“Dirty brother fucker.”


End file.
